


Paralyzed

by what-is-a-fanfic-author (naxxerie)



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blind AU, Harvey is blind, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naxxerie/pseuds/what-is-a-fanfic-author
Summary: After an accident when he was a child, Harvey Specter became blind.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen & Harvey Specter, Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Paralyzed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I need a bit of your support. Lately my laptop is refusing to cooperate and kept on crashing! ヽ(ｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ I couldn't even write shit in it without crashing every other hour, T_T
> 
> I desperately need this device to work on my thesis (and other creative works, 😉😏ya'll know what this means uwu).
> 
> But I'm lacking a bit on my funds to purchase a new one (╥_╥) (**lowkey contemplating selling my kidneys or blood or teeth or whatever shit that sells)
> 
> Any amount will immensely help. Please. (;´Д`)
> 
> Many thanks!!! (´∀｀)♡
> 
> Here is my ko-fi account: https://ko-fi.com/naxxerie
> 
> Here is my paypal address: aureadono@gmail.com
> 
> PS. If you're in my homeland, Philippines, kindly consider giving my online bookshop a visit 🙂 shopee.ph/bookmarked_store
> 
> PS. In turn, I will write a one shot with ANY prompt requested. Be it smut, fluff, angst, etc. Please. I really need help 。ﾟ(ﾟﾉД｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

Harvey never had an easy childhood. Even with his family problem out of the picture, he still hated his life. Or fate. Or god. Or whoever - _whatever_ \- decided that the other pair should lose their eyesight at the age of 10 and only regain it once they’ve met their soulmate. With the size of the world, who knew when that would be?

When he’s 30? 40? 75? He may not even live that long. Whoever idea it is, Harvey wanted to strangle that dude and pluck his eyeballs out so he would know what it feels like to lose sight.

It may have been more acceptable if he was born without his sight. Maybe then, half of his hatred and angst would’ve been lost. After all, as what they say, it is better to not have it at all, than to lose it.

_Or was it the other way around?_

Whatever.

He can’t see. That’s the problem. How was he suppose to excel when he can’t see?!

His mother was beyond disappointed. She’s livid when he ran to her crying, _“Mom! Mom! I can’t see!”_

Well, one good thing about being blind is he would not be able to see his mother’s horrid, frightened, and disgusted face. His mother cursed him, and he remember wailing loudly when she pushed him back, and he fell on the ground, hard. He remembered scrambling up back, trying to regain foot. He remembered panicking so much he could barely bread.

“Mom? Mom!”

There was a scramble somewhere, then the door opened – a loud bang.

And Harvey was left alone. In darkness. With himself. And his horrible, horrible, thoughts.

_Who would ever want you?_

Harvey is smart. He have a lot of faith with himself. Some may say he’s narcissistic, but he just loved to trust himself. After all, he’s the only one he got left.

And Donna. Thank God for small blessings.

Donna was his best friend, since childhood. But likely for her, she was the fortunate half of the spectrum. She didn’t lose her eyesight.

Because of his condition, he wasn’t able to see her tears when he had shown her his hollow and obviously blind eyes. But he heard her sniffed, and cough, like she was recomposing herself. And he also felt his shoulder got wet when she hugged him, her head resting on his shoulder.

“It’s going to be alright,” she said. “I’ll help you. Until you will no longer need my held.”

“Even then, will you stay?” Harvey wasn’t good at controlling his head to mouth filter then.

Donna hiccuped. She held his right hand with both of hers. “Yes,” she said. Harvey wished he could see her smile. “I will.”

_Will she, though?_

Harvey felt doubt creeping in. He couldn’t read her now. Not with his condition.

_Who knows if she’s lying?_

Fortunately for Harvey, there were programs that was made to accommodate those who are suffering from the same condition as he is. As soon as his mother was able to compose herself and witness the horrid sight that was his _once bright and useful_ child, she took his hand and dragged him off to the facility.

As they are riding towards their destination, Harvey was giddy. He kept on fidgeting in his seat, playing with his fingers, and listening _real hard_ , trying to decipher where the hell his mother is taking him. He was afraid to ask, if his mother was giving him up for adoption.

Harvey laughed in his head. His mother wouldn’t do that, surely she _can’t_. He’s her oldest son.

_A spare._

Now, he’s the spare.

And who the hell keep spares anyway? Not when they’re _useless._ What do people do when the spare doesn’t function anymore?

_They throw it away._

“Be still,” his mother reprimanded him. He sat, still shock. “Oh my god, Harvey!” his mother shouted. “Wipe those tears away! You’re not a child anymore!”

~~(he’s ten for god’s sake)~~

Harvey didn’t even realize that he had been.

“A toss to our wonderful Harvey Specter!” Tanner yelled, raising his glass up high.

Harvey’s ears filled with the echo of people clapping. He swallowed his panic. His head moved around, making the illusion of his eyes wandering around the room. He raised his glass as well, “Thank you”.

A few more clapping. A few echoes of thanks, and then Harvey heard the noise quite down to softly whispered chats.

He felt Tanner walked up to him.

With the help of the program, Harvey was able to learn what he needed, and attended a special school for the disabled people. Nothing much really change, and Harvey was just as intelligent and cunning as he was before the tragedy stroked. Due to this, he was able to pursue a law degree. He thought his life would turn out just as bright as the light that he could never see again, but it turns out that the world is still as cruel and vicious to its occupants.

No one wants to hire a disabled. Especially, when you’re going to have to handle important documents.

So, for a while, Harvey became unemployed. He doesn’t want to take a job beneath what he thought was appropriate for him. After all, he earned his degree, he won’t let it go to waste.

But life is catching up on him, and his mother had kicked him out of the house. Donna took him in, of course she would. Harvey doesn’t want to burdened Donna more than needed, so he tried to find _anything_.

Still nothing.

Fortunately for him, Donna got a job at Pearson Hardman. And she was able to introduce Harvey to Jessica.

Because he’s still a disabled person, he was partnered up with Tanner, who will double check the necessary papers and generally aid him.

As if he needed any help. The only help he’ll ever need, is Donna’s – because he needed someone to type the documents so he could analyze them with the help of his computer.

Tanner is such an asshole, Harvey thought. He has too much confidence it’s irritating. He kept on belittling Harvey and treating him as if he wasn’t just as capable as Tanner is just because Harvey’s blind. Well, he isn’t. In fact, Harvey believes he’s more capable than this Tanner.

He tried to have him remove, had actually gathered enough courage to confront Jessica about it.

“We can’t do that, Harvey. You need him,” Jessica said.

“I don’t,” Harvey retorted back. “Donna’s enough.”

“We both know she isn’t,” when Harvey’s about to cut her off with his own protest, Jessica raised her hand to stop him. “Until you regain your sight, Tanner stays.”

Harvey glared and closed his eyes – _as if that would make any difference. You still can’t see._

“Can I have him replaced?” Harvey asked, more like pleaded.

Jessica paused with whatever she’s doing (probably rechecking the merger she just closed? Harvey heard some paper ruffling before, god he hates being blind).

Jessica huffed, amused. “And who will you replace him with?”

Harvey shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ll find someone.” He turned his head, as if he needed to avoid Jessica’s gaze. He couldn’t see for god’s sake!

A pause. Harvey felt a bit ridiculous with his request. He never socializes, who will he replace Tanner with?

“Fine.” Jessica’s stern voice echoed around the office. Harvey heard her stood up. “I’ll humor you, Harvey.” She said, and Harvey heard her walking towards him.

Harvey stood rigid, expecting her hand to touch him.

But nothing came, thankfully.

“Take Donna with you, and find someone. And I’ll see if they’re capable.”

Harvey let out a sighed, his chest contracted without his knowledge. “Okay. Okay.”

Jessica smiled, at least that’s what Harvey’s feeling she did. Or maybe she smirked? What’s the difference? How can he tell the difference? It felt like thousands of years had passed since he was able to see anything.

“Do I have to tell Tanner?”

Jessica shook her head (did she?), “If he asked, it’s your call.”

Harvey smirked. “Ignore him it is,” he said.

Jessica laughed. “It’s what you’re best at.”

Harvey sat in his chair, at the grand hotel where they’re conducting their interview. Jessica implied that he could be discreet but where would you expect him to do it? In some alleyway? No sir. Harvey has too much class, and too much pride to do that.

Speaking of pride, all of his interviewees so far felt like it’s compulsory to have his challenge.

“ _Dicks,_ all of them,” Harvey whispered. He messaged his aching head, remembering all those time he was forced to sat in front of those people who taught they are better than him just because they can _see._

Well, who’s the one applying for a job, hmm?

Suddenly, there’s a knock. “Harvey?” Donna’s voice echoed around the silent room.

“Yes?” Harvey didn’t even bother raising his head. He knew he didn’t have to pretend that he has his sight to earn respect from her, and be treated like a normal person without a disability.

“We’ve got another one,” Donna said. Harvey heard amusement in her voice, something he had grown accustom to hearing.

“Don’t we have every time,” Harvey said. He heard Donna walking towards him.

“Aww, are you pouting?” She asked. Harvey felt her towering over him. He felt her hand inches away from his face. He didn’t flinch.

Donna snickered, before touching his cheek, and pinching it. “You’re cute when you pout.”

Perhaps Harvey pouted more, because he heard Donna laugh before walking away. “This one’s different, you’ll love him.”

Harvey straightened his suit. “Let’s see.”

And braced himself to meet the _interesting_ one.


End file.
